Feelings of the Great Youkai
by Gothic Chibi
Summary: Sesshoumaru becomes obsessed by Kagome after she saves Rin. His feelings make him lose his control. He is determined to make her his own. Twist! Sango's makes a bad move and Kag& Sess are now separeted!Ch5!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha. Let's get romantic will, ya?  
  
Titel: Feelings of the great Youkai  
  
Chapter one: Hot spring  
  
Gothic Chibi: This is a Sess/kag story. I had such a great ideas to write, so here is another Romantic story and I hope you like it ^^;;  
  
************  
  
Kagome relaxed when the warm water dashed around her. The warm water and the cool summer breeze were really good for your healthy. She closed her eyes and let the sun shine on her face. She was taking a bath in a hot spring.  
  
Inu Yasha and Miroku where already two days gone on their trip for another Shikon shard. Sango had been called a couple of minutes ago to help some people in the nearby village to exterminate an evil Youkai. So Kagome and Shippou were left alone with the old Kaede. Because Kagome hadn't taken a bath in four days she had decided to take one right away.  
  
And here she was, lying in the water and daydreaming about her test for next week. Kagome sighed. It was afternoon and she guessed that Inu yasha and Miroku would be back any minute now. So she decided to get dressed.  
  
A dark shadow fell over her figure. She turned around only to look in two familiar Amber eyes who were staring back at her. She gasped as a hand catch her wrist. The youkai in front of her growled.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama?" Kagome could say a bit surprised.  
  
The Youkai lord stood in front of her still staring at her speechless. He had stared at her from a nearby tree when she was taking the bath. He was still in shock from seeing her getting dressed and he didn't notice her saying his name.  
  
"Sesshoumaru?" the girl asked again, this time a bit more furious. "What are you doing here?"  
  
'Yes, what am I doing here?' Sesshoumaru thought to himself. He didn't know why he left Rin and Jaken. He didn't know why he had wandered around until he saw this Kagome taking a bath. And he didn't know what to do!  
  
He let go of the miko's wrist.  
  
He thought of something good to say, he had to find a good excuse.  
  
'Ah, yes of course!' he smirked a bit. 'I can use what had happened three days ago! Brilliant thinking Sesshou-guy!' he complimented himself while thinking back at three days ago.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inu yasha and Sesshoumaru were fighting again as usual and they didn't notice the little girl they were nearing with each attack they made.  
  
Rin just stared at her saviour, and hero, who was attacking his own half brother.  
  
Inu Yasha had used his Kaze no Kizu and Sesshoumaru had barely escaped the attack. He had opened his eyes when he realized that Rin was screaming. Sesshoumaru would never forgive himself for letting Rin die because he wasn't careful and stuff. He just couldn't forgive himself.  
  
Inu yasha had just looked very stupid (as usual). They could hear a big bang and they saw some smoke. Sesshoumaru was already growling because the thought he had loosed 'his' Rin. But then the two brothers saw a black, raven haired girl with the little Rin in her arms.  
  
Kagome had saved Rin from dying because of his own fault. It was then that Sesshoumaru realised that the miko was someone special. Because she had saved a strange girl she didn't know, who was travelling with the mean and evil Sesshoumaru. The ruler of the western lands who had tried to kill his brother's bitch so many times.  
  
He had to pay her some respect.  
  
This Kagome.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The ultimate excuse, he would thank her for saving Rin's young life.  
  
"I'm here to thank you for saving Rin's life three days ago. Although I do not see the point of saving someone you don't know." He looked straight in front of him.  
  
Kagome shivered by hearing the cold and mute tone of his voice. And did he just thank her? "Gee, thank you." she said almost asking. "I just couldn't let that little girl die there."  
  
Kagome felt sad. She could almost feel the emotions that were flying of Sesshoumaru who was still thinking about losing Rin. He really cared for her a lot. "You care for her. You care a lot for Rin, don't you?" she asked quietly.  
  
He didn't answer but he had heard her saying it. It was time for him to leave before this miko could get the chance to make him saying more things that his brother could use towards him.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at the girl again and suddenly felt the urge to kiss her. He took a step towards her and she took a step back. 'So she is afraid of me after all.' Sesshoumaru hadn't noticed she was afraid of him, but her actions made it all clear.  
  
In a second he was right in front of her and he putted his arm around her waist. He bowed his head and pushed his lips over hers.  
  
Kagome was shocked. She had never thought that Sesshoumaru would kiss HER. 'He is the evil half-brother of Inu Yasha who hated humans so much. Sesshoumaru is bad and evil and mean, and didn't I mention evil jet?'  
  
Kagome almost started to drool. 'I'm wrong; he's a pretty good kisser! And he's good looking, handsome and he cares for little Rin so he can't be that bad. What am I thinking? He's Inu Yasha's bad brother.'  
  
Sesshoumaru loosened his grip over her and pushed her a bit away. Kagome sighed. 'Why is he still looking at me with those lustful eyes? Has he lost his mind' Kagome gazed back at him until he finally turned around and leaped of into the sky.  
  
Leaving a confused Kagome behind.  
  
  
  
*********************  
  
Gchibi: I hope you guys enjoyed it! So what do you say, should I go on with writing this story? Did you guys like it? Do yoy want some more? REVIEW AND TELL ME!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Borrowing?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha. Romance? Yes very good.  
  
Titel: Feelings of the great Youkai  
  
Chapter two: Borrowing?  
  
Gothic Chibi: I had so many reviews, but I was terrible sick for already four weeks, so I couldn't write BLAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH. Well anyway here's a new chapter and I hope you like it!!!! It's a bit short, but the next chapter is going to be longer and updated sooner. This is a Sess/kag story.  
  
************  
Kagome stood stunned, before she realised what had happened just a moment ago, and it scared her. She tried to sort out her feelings, but to no avail. She looked at the bright sky above her and tears begun running down her cheeks. She felt like she had betrayed Inu Yasha and it made her feel bad. But then again it wasn't her fault that Sesshoumaru had kissed her, or was it? 'Sesshoumaru is going crazy.' Kagome thought. But she had to commit that he was really a damn good kisser.  
  
Slowly she turned around to get her backpack that still lay next to the hot spring. While looking at it she could feel the presence of shikon shards coming in her direction. Inu yasha was coming back, and there was no doubt he would smell his half-brother. Which means he would go to the hot spring and find out that Kagome AND his half-brother had been there together? Than he would go starting to act difficult or he wouldn't give a damn about what had happened.  
  
She lifted her head once again to look up at the sky before she begun running far away from the hot spring, unfortunately in Inu Yasha's direction.  
*********************  
Sesshoumaru shook his head as he was thinking about the ridiculous thing he just had done. To kiss a human girl was something preposterous. To think a moment about liking the girl was bizarre. And the thought to make her his mate he had a moment ago was just so weird. Sesshoumaru sat down on a large rock and he took a deep breath. He thought the situation over a bit and his opinion about the case changed a bit in his thinking proses.  
  
First he had thought that what he had done was something strange and unacceptable, but later on he begun to compliment himself for fancy the young girl and kiss her. He was happy about it (Something very odd for him to do so). He had come to the solution that he liked her and he wanted to know if she thought the same way about him. Sesshoumaru was already planning about the future, because what would he do when she didn't liked him? He would kidnap her? Neh! Bad idea. And if she liked him, what would he do then? He would take her with him and make his home their home. He would take her with him no matter what! This meant that even if she didn't like him, he would still take her with him. Happy (and a little bit proud too), because he had kissed his secret obsession, he flew back to the hot spring to take a look at the situation. He wanted to know what this Kagome thought of him, if she had liked it. He landed in one of the nearby trees and sniffed the air. He became sad when he saw her nowhere around anymore and her scent was leading him to the scent of where his brother would be.  
  
Sesshoumaru was not pleased by this.  
*********************  
Inu Yasha stood stunned as he could not only smell Kagome nearby, but also his brother. He began to run in the direction where the scents came from. Miroku was following him but he was to slow to catch up. Before Kagome had noticed two arms where rapped around her and she yelped.  
  
"Where is he?" Inu yasha barked in Kagome's ear.  
  
"Relax, he's already far away." Kagome answered him with a bored voice.  
  
She was Not happy with their position. Inu Yasha stood behind her and hold his two arms around her waist tightly. Kagome felt uneasy. Inu Yasha's breath sounded heavily in her ears and she didn't like that. Wrestling herself out of his 'death grip' she told him again that Sesshoumaru was already gone.  
  
"What has he done to you? You smell a bit like him. That bastard didn't harm you, right? Cause else." Inu Yasha growled a bit but Kagome petted him on his head which made his face turned a bright pink colour.  
  
"Sit boy." She mumbled and greeted the exhausted priest that walked up towards her.  
  
"It's nice to see you again, Lady Kagome" Miroku told her while holding her hand. She smiled weakly.  
*********************  
"If she would come with me than all the people will address her with the title: Lady Kagome." Sesshoumaru smirked while he watched the priest talking to 'his Kagome'. He watched them closely. The monk was acting pretty strange.  
  
"So, Kagome-sama, you know where Sango-chan is?" Miroku asked her with big curious eyes.  
  
"Yes, she is exterminating some kind of evil youkai in a nearby village; she will be back in the morning." Kagome coughed as she once again mumbled a 'sit'. A loud THUMP could be heard as a swearing hanyou crushed into the ground once more.  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked at the sighed of his half-brother eating the dirt. He had never seen her doing this trick to his half-brother and he must confess that he enjoyed the sight of it very much.  
  
Miroku was thinking another moment before he reached up to grab Kagome's hand. She looked at him puzzled and then smirked. Miroku kneeled in front of her and cleared his throat. While he was preparing something everyone already suspects except for the peeking Sesshoumaru, Inu yasha stood up from the mud and sighed relieved.  
  
"Would you bear my child?" Miroku asked Kagome with a polite and soft voice.  
  
Sesshoumaru growled under his breath as he watched Kagome gently pulling away her wrists out of the priests and smile weakly. Sesshoumaru settled himself in an attacking position so he could finish this Miroku guy the minute Kagome said 'no'. And he was sure she said no to him, cause who wants to get children with such a type of guy as this monk.  
  
"Miroku stop asking that same question over and over again." Inu Yasha said as he watched the monk gave the impression of being much damaged. Sesshoumaru sighed in relief when the half-breed spoke this last sentence. Miroku liked to ask this question more than once, which means she had refused him more times. Sesshoumaru let his muscles relax again.  
  
"Besides, you wouldn't stand a change against her other admires." Inu Yasha barked again. His arms crossed over his hest as he peeked with one eye to a furious Kagome. Sesshoumaru was hurt again.  
  
"Why, you mean I'm not a mach for that Kouga guy? Or are you suggesting that there is another person standing very close in front of us who has an eye on Kagome too? You're thinking she would bare your child?" Miroku quickly covered his face with his hands as he was waiting for a hard smash to come. But Inu Yasha didn't hit the poor man.  
  
"Actually, I'm talking about that bastard who has kissed her a couple of minutes ago." Inu Yasha barked towards Kagome who stood frozen on her place. Miroku glared at her in disbelief. 'How did he know that Sesshoumaru had kissed me?' she thought. Her hard was beating wildly and she just stared at the glaring Miroku in front of her. "Bastard got a high chance." He added  
  
"Are you calling me a bastard?" Sesshoumaru appeared into view. Inu Yasha smiled devilish as Miroku looked a bit puzzled. "Than maybe indeed I have a high change for being a Father." Sesshou smirked. Kagome turned her gaze towards that of Sesshoumaru and their eyes locked for a moment. Inu Yasha growled under his breath.  
  
"You will not be getting away with this." Inu yasha pulled out the Tetsusaiga.  
  
"Now now, my dear brother. Normally I would be flattered if you challenged me for a fight, but I'm here for another purpose. You have something I want." Sesshoumaru stalked in the direction of a frozen Kagome. A sword slashed against the tenseiga and Sesshoumaru looked at his surprised brother. "Didn't expect I could be this fast?" Sesshoumaru asked his brother. "No, but you're not fast enough for me." Inu Yasha slashed again at his half-brother who dodged the attack.  
  
"You're not gonna taking Kagome away from me." Inu Yasha barked at his rival.  
  
"Give me a good reason." Sesshoumaru replied when he threw another poison attack.  
  
"Feh." Inu Yasha was thinking (He's sure not the smartest guy in the world o.O).  
  
Miroku saw Kagome watching with frightened eyes. He knew she didn't like it when the two brothers were fighting. And now she was probably very sad about the fact that she was the reason why they had started this fight. Miroku gathered his courage and walked to the middle of the battle field. He coughed while the two brothers kept fighting around him. So he couched again and took their attention. The two brothers where listening to him.  
  
"I know a reason why Kagome-sama should stay with us. Because we are her friends where she can trust and depend on. We need her and she needs us. She is like a mother to Shippou, so you know we can't miss her. We need her." Miroku took another deep breath and then ran away to an unknown location.  
  
"So is that so? You're a mo.. mother figure to the little Kitsune that joins your group?" (Sesshoumaru had a bit trouble with the mother part, but who cares at such a strange moment). He smirked and then turned his attention to his brother.  
  
"Then I will have to borrow her, wouldn't I?" He gently tilted Kagome up in his arm and he flew away.  
  
Leaving a furious Inu Yasha behind. 


	3. I could love you, If I would believe you

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha and co. Simple and effective as ever.  
  
Titel: Feelings of the great Youkai  
  
Chapter three: I could love you, If I believe you.  
  
Gothic Chibi: And finally I had some inspiration, the health and the time to write the next chapter of my story!  
  
************  
  
Sango whistled and Kirara jumped over to her. She pulled herself on Kirara's back en Kirara started to run away from the village.  
  
"Glad we've finally destroyed that youkai." Sango rolled her eyes. "I wonder what the pervert Houshi is doing now." She petted Kirara on the head while they where flying trough the air.  
  
Kirara panicked when she almost bumped into something.  
  
"What the?" Was all Sango could exclaim when she saw Sesshoumaru flying away with Kagome in his arms.  
  
"Kagome?" Sango screamed.  
  
"Sango-chan?" Kagome screamed back before she disappeared from view. "  
  
How bizarre." Sango thought loudly when Kirara just decided to sped up and Sango fell. She landed in a tree with a loud 'AAh' and hung there for some seconds. Then she tried to get out of the tree but failed and she fell.  
  
She landed on her back. "Damn!" she said when she realised she couldn't move anymore.  
  
************  
  
Sesshoumaru landed in front of his castle. He putted Kagome on her feet and guided her inside his home.  
  
'Well, he's definitely going crazy. Taking me to his home with such a hurry.' Kagome thought while she saw Sesshoumaru closing the door behind them. "AH, Kagome-oneechan!" came the loud voice of the little Rin. The little girl jumped into Kagome's arms. A exhausted Jaken was standing in the door opening (How do you call it?). Sesshoumaru growled. "Ne, Rin nice to see you again!" Kagome exclaimed happily. "You're gonna stay here with Rin and Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin asked innocent as ever. "No, I'm just visiting!" Kagome answered.  
  
Sesshoumaru choked. 'Just visiting? That's where she's wrong. She gonna be my mate forever and ever.' Sesshoumaru thought satisfied to himself. "Visiting for a long time than, ne?" Rin asked curious. "Well, I guess so." Kagome answered feeling slightly uneasy.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, could you stop staring at me and tell me what's going on?" She whispered at him. Sesshoumaru didn't say anything and just continued staring at her. Kagome sighed.  
  
'This is going to be difficult.' She thought.  
  
************  
  
Miroku scanned the area with his eyes a bit narrowed before he sighed and grinned.  
  
"Stop grinning such a foolish smile, your annoying!" Inu Yasha Barked while he pushed the monk aside. He sniffed the air.  
  
"Damn, where did that bastard took her to?" he added expecting no answer from his friend. "Well, I think somewhere quiet so he can do the "deed" with her. You've heard him mumbling that he wanted to become a father." Miroku said while he shuffled from feet to feet.  
  
"Damn Houshi!" Inu Yasha exclaimed while he begun running after the poor Miroku (Nice to see this happening).  
  
************  
  
Kagome sat down on a big soft chair. Rin was dancing happily as ever in front of her. Sesshoumaru was a bit irritated. His instinct told him they where at his place for already five hours and he hasn't made any move on the girl because of Rin attaining all of Kagome's attention. Sesshoumaru growled under his breath.  
  
He had to wait till midnight. That was his only chance. Kagome looked up at him and their eyes locked for a moment. Kagome didn't bother to ask him again why he was still staring at her. He wouldn't answer anyway.  
  
************  
  
Shippou jumped up and down while the worried Kaede was making a medicine.  
  
"Why aren't they back yet!" Shippou cried. "Sango's gone and she should have been back right now. Inu Yasha and Miroku are searching for Kagome and they just left me to protect you!" Shippou screamed with tears in his eyes.  
  
"Then go after them." Kaede said with a determined voice.  
  
"Huh? You really mean that?" Shippou asked looking very silly.  
  
"No." Kaede simply replied.  
  
"You're supposed to be an old wise lady, but you're just old." Shippou sulked.  
  
"Watch it." Kaede warned.  
  
************  
  
Night had fallen and Rin was put in bed by Kagome. Sesshoumaru had watched (off course). Kagome exited the room and walked down the large hallway.  
  
"Which way to go from here?" Was the only thing Kagome could think of. "Looks like I'm lost." She added with a soft voice. Suddenly a strong arm grabbed her waist from the back and pushed her against something very soft and smooth. "Lost?" A low husky male voice growled from behind her. 'This is scary.' Kagome thought as she could hear breathing in her ear. "Well....yeah." she stuttered as a reply. "I shall show you your room." The voice breathed heavily into her ear.  
  
The arm loosened his grip and grabbed her hand.  
  
"This way." Kagome looked up at him and she saw his determined face. She let her eyelids close halfway. Sesshoumaru didn't seem to notice it but this wasn't true. In fact Sesshoumaru was really excited about the way Kagome looked at him. 'She looks so longing.'  
  
Sesshoumaru got the urge to lick his lips but he pushed it away. They stopped in front of a large room. "What? You're going to put me in such a big room as this for only a couple of nights?" Kagome gulped while they entered the room. Then it hit her when she noticed Sesshoumaru's armor lying on a desk in one of the corners of the room.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama?" She asked a bit nervous. A hand pushed her down on the bed and Sesshoumaru took place next to her on the large bed.  
  
"Dear Kagome." Was all Sesshoumaru said still with a husky voice.  
  
Kagome trembled a bit.  
  
"That's the whole point you doesn't seem to understand." Sesshoumaru laid down next to her while he buried his hands in his hair.  
  
"What doe you mean with I doesn't understand?" Kagome said. She began to feel more confident.  
  
"You're not staying her for a few days, and certainly not a few weeks or months." He grinned evilly while rolling onto his side so he could stare into her eyes. Before Kagome could open her mouth to ask anything she was silenced.  
  
"You're staying with me for the rest of your life."  
  
Shock.  
  
It was a pure shock for Kagome.  
  
'My whole life with him?' Kagome thought desperately. 'Just when I had realised that I love Inu Yasha and Kikyou is out of my way so there's logically nothing that could stop me from making out with him. And Now Sesshoumaru just kidnapped me? Stupid Kagome, why hadn't I noticed it before when he was fighting Inu Yasha. It was obviously that he wanted something from me. But me with him forever? I can't imagine it!'  
  
Kagome felt a claw caress her jaw line and she snapped back to reality. Sesshoumaru made a purr sound which was something he tried to hold back but he couldn't.  
  
"Forever?" Kagome stammered.  
  
"Forever." Sesshoumaru answered with a low voice.  
  
"But why, and hey! Sesshoumaru did you get some virus or something you're acting so weird lately." Kagome looked at him with a blank face. Sesshoumaru stopped caressing her Jaw line and sat up on the bed.  
  
"You're going to be my mate, so you will stay to take care of our future children and Rin." He paused giving her a glare. "And I'm not ill."  
  
With that said he stood up and walked to the door. He was obviously in a bad mood.  
  
Kagome thought he acted strange and he was after all a taiyoukai with his own pride. He had all the time in the world to convince Kagome she had to be his mate. Sadly enough Sesshoumaru couldn't wait that long and he already had decided that in a week she would be 'his'.  
  
"Kagome." He said with his back turned to her face. He laid his hand on the doorknob.  
  
"You probably understand already that this is my room and I will definitely come back soon to sleep. Which is something what I, Sesshoumaru-sama does not really need. Remember what I've said cause I mean it. I really do love you and want you to become my mate!."  
  
Suddenly Sesshoumaru was disappeared. Kagome shivered.  
  
"Did he really mean that?" Kagome whispered.  
  
She really loved the dumb Hanyou. She hoped he came to rescue her but a little voice in her head told her that he would not arrive on time and Sesshoumaru was deadly serious so she would probably end up as Sesshoumaru's no matter what.  
  
'At least I have little Rin to play with.' She thought while she sighed.  
  
She grabbed the blankets and ducked under them. "Warm!" she yelped.  
  
'Sesshoumaru isn't that bad.' the voice in her head repeated over and over.  
  
Kagome closed her eyes. She was trying not to think off Sesshoumaru coming back to this room to sleep. But because Sesshoumaru still lingered in her mind she thought off all his good side's she could think of from him.  
  
A painful memory suddenly came into Kagome's mind. But didn't he loved Sara- sama that time? She had seen it at every single move he had made then. Trying to save the soul of Sara Hime, the woman he loved. And though Sara is dead doesn't meant Sesshoumaru had really given up on her.  
  
Kagome had heard his words before Sesshoumaru left the battlefield: "Feel free to continue playing your flute for me, in the afterlife."  
  
It bothered Kagome really bad, especially the words "For me". Sara had meant something for Sesshoumaru even when she was a human at first. Kagome sighed.  
  
The conclusion was clear that even the most handsome-looking killer where everyone was afraid of could love a human even when he claimed to hate them more than once. But could he possibly have fallen in love with her? Did he really meant what he had said?  
  
She nuzzled herself against the pillow and soon fell asleep. 


	4. Sango's bad move

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha and co. Anyone in for some hot chocolate ?

Titel: Feelings of the great Youkai

Chapter three: Sango's bad move Gothic Chibi: I know, I haven't updated for almost a year, but I have my reasons...... I changed something in the summary and I will try to update this same month again 'cause this chapter isn't really finished so I decided to split the chapter in two parts ENJOY! ------------------------------ 

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" Kagome whined.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" Again.

"Hmm?"

'What kind of answer is Hmm?' Kagome thought to herself. "Why are you hugging me?" Sesshoumaru opened his eyes and blinked twice.

"Hugging?" he stuttered.

"Yeah, like hugging!" Kagome explained feeling the Youkai move a bit against her but not removing his arm from her waist. And off course there came no answer from Sesshoumaru-sama.

Kagome sighed. She was getting tired of his non-replying attitude.

Suddenly a great light surrounded the two and Kagome started to scream.

Sesshoumaru just growled.

* * *

{ Earlier that night }

* * *

"O, Sango-chan?? O Darling of mine!" 

"Miroku get your hand of my butt, you're dreaming again!" Inu Yasha slapped Miroku in the face letting a nice red handprint appear (would you believe that I do!)!

Miroku sat up on his futon and massaged his cheek. "Sorry, I don't know what's wrong with me."

"I do, You think I'm a girl in your dreams." Inu Yasha puffed.

"What??? You mean speak in my dreams? I touched you in this dream? I Got my way with you in this dream? I am attractive?" Miroku exclaimed.

"The answers: Yes, Yes, No and...... Hey?" Inu Yasha gave an angry look. "You did that on purpose, didn't you?" He growled. "I love you!" Miroku yelled before running away as fast as he could into the forest.

"Speaking of it, where the hell is Sango?" Inu Yasha whispered. "She's still missing?" "WHOAH!" Inu Yasha jumped around, his heart beating very fast.

"Miroku, how did you came there?"

"The magical word." Miroku explained wisely.

"So this means we are missing Kagome AND Sango?" Miroku asked with a husky voice.

"Maybe it was Sesshoumaru who stole them both!" Inu Yasha was ready to make a sprint.  
  
------------------------------  
  
"And what do we have over here?"

"Stay away from me!" Sango cried out.

"Why should I? Are you capable to fight me in your condition?" Naraku smirked.

"NO!" Sango yelled. "Than that's settled, you're mine!" Naraku laughed happily as ever. "Dream on!" Sango yelled trying to grab her boomerang but she couldn't move. "Damn." She said. Naraku was ready to pick her up in his arms but suddenly the bushes began to shake.

"Naraku!" It was Hakudoushi standing there looking cute as ever.

"What are you doing here?" Naraku asked his offspring.

"I came to give you a book." Hakudoushi smirked.

"You know very well I don't read." Naraku stated.

"Yeah, 'cause you can't." Hakudoushi smiled sweetly.

"Anyway, Kagura found it and it's a very special book. Or so it seems to be. It is said that one who reads it unleashes a spell. More I do not know." He crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Sounds interesting to me." Naraku chuckled. Hakudoushi threw the book on the floor next to Sango.

"Be careful with my stuff! Don't throw such a wonderful book on the floor!" Naraku beamed. "You think I care? I don't read books either. Who do you think I am, a priest?" Hakudoushi mumbled back. "Watch your mouth boy."

"This is the beginning of a fairy tale I can only tell once. This is the story about witches, youkai, soldiers, mermaids, spells, cheating and above all lust! Come with me and."

"Give me the damn book!" Naraku grabbed the still open book out of Sango's hands.

"Love." Sango tried.

"Give it to me." Naraku said.

"I'm not holding it, I can hardly move you know!" Sango shouted back. Naraku gave a glare to a stunned Hakudoushi. "This is bad." Hakudoushi murmed.

"No, not love, maybe live, no." Sango tried to read the book.

"One of my attacks should break the barrier the book has set up." Naraku growled.

"I got it! I'll show you! Come with me and I'll show you!" A great light surrounded the three.

"I did it! I activated the spell!" Sango said proud.  
  
------------------------------  
  
"Inu Yasha, could you read me a bed time story?" Shippou whined. Inu Yasha huffed.

"Shippou do not request such foolish things! You know Inu Yasha can't read!" Miroku said while running out into the forest.

"He's going to pay for that!" Inu yasha growled in the direction of the priest. "But he did have a point, you can't read. I'll go ask Kaede." Shippou said happily. Inu Yasha was about to growl something bad but a great light surrounded them all.

"What the?" Was all they could hear out of the forest.

* * *

{ Back to present }

* * *

"Ne, Sesshoumaru-sama? Why are you STILL hugging me?" Kagome tried.

"Hugging?" Sesshoumaru whispered. Kagome sweat dropped. Was there no sense in this guy at all?

"Where are we?" Kagome suddenly remarked. Everything was blue around them. Sesshoumaru opened his mouth to answer but the great light appeared again and they where suddenly separated.

"Probably some kind of air void transporting us to another world." Kagome answered herself correctly when she opened her eyes again.

"WHERE THE HELL DID HE GO?" was the second thing that came to her mind. 'Sesshoumaru is such a jerk! Borrowing me, claims he loves me, hugging me without an explanation and then he disappears! All men are the same.' She thought to herself before she went bright red. 'Or maybe not.' She corrected herself.

Looking down at her body made her scream.

"What's this suppose to mean? I'm supposed to be a miko with high school uniform but not this!" She cried out. Kagome's school uniform was switched with a purple see-through dress. You could see trough it but not on the private spots (to bad you hentai lustful readers ). She had pink and purple little flowers in her hair.

She looked around her.

"It seems this is still the same world. It really looks the same as the sengoku jidai." She said while she approached the well.

"What happened? Why do I wear different clothes? Where is Sesshoumaru!"

She began to cry.


	5. Forlorn, the tale begins

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha and co. I do own my own name, and how neat is that?

Titel: Feelings of the great Youkai

Chapter 5: Forlorn, the tale begins

Gothic Chibi: Due to health problems and school I have been unable to write for the past (how many???) years. But now that I''m giving it a try again.... I'm coming back....... I can do it! really, I can XD!! Well, at least I can try right? Very short chappie (remember there was a plot twist in the last one). I have to start somewhere, right? Hopefully I shall finally finish all fanfics. Read and enjoy ^^

* * *

"Did you just have to do that?" Naraku growled, frustrated because of the bright light that had blinded him some moments ago.

When he heard no reply he opened his eyes but the demon slayer wasn't in front of him as he had suspected. Also, his offspring wasn't there either.

He growled again. "This is going to be a long day!"

* * *

In the meantime Inu yasha found himself begin stuck up the river with a very fishy tail instead of his two muscular legs.

"As if being half a dog wasn't bad enough!" he uttered in protest.

Something strange had happened.

Something had separated the lot of them and turned them into mythological creatures.

"Damn you, Naraku!" he cursed.

* * *

Kagome was still whining when she heard a voice calling out to her.

"Kagome?"

She turned around and wiped some tears from her face to look at the source of the sound.

"What's happening? What is going on?" she screeched. She was going to murder Sesshoumaru for hugging her into oblivion. Heck, she even saw the bright light her friends always described as sparkles and fireworks. The erupting volcano when he'd hit the sensitive spot. 'yeah, right.'

She was going to make him pay.

"I don't know."

It took a while before Kagome realised who she was talking to. It certainly wasn't Sesshoumaru.

"Kagura?" she stuttered.

"I suspect the book I found must have had something to do with it. And I must say, I'm quite content with being a princess. At least Naraku doesn't own my heart anymore."

It was true.

Kagura was dressed in robes that suggested royalty and she was even wearing a nice ornamented crown made of pure gold. She laid her hand on her own chest and closed her eyes. "I can feel my own heart again. You can't imagine how nice it feels."

Kagome just gulped. "I'm in heaven? Right? I have to be dead. None of this could be happening for real."

Kagura just shook her head. "I'm sorry, Kagome. It seems you've turned into a nymph, a mythological creature from the forest." Kagome thought it all to sound very stupid. In her opinion the explanation of Sesshoumaru hugging her into oblivion still sounded the most logical.

"And you turned into a princess." She recapitulated.

Kagura nodded her head, visibly relieved at having her own heart back.

"Impossible."

Kagome turned away from the princess and tried to tear the flowers out of her hair but failed miserably.

"It won't work. Someone has been reading the book out loud." At least Kagura was trying to comfort Kagome, but the latter one shook her head violently.

"It must! And would you be so kind as to explain to me, while I'm busy, what exactly was written in this book?" she mumbled under her breath.

Kagura sighed and rolled her eyes. "I believe it was some kind of magic fairy tale or something of the sort. I don't know. I just found it, it's not like I've read it myself." She folded her arms on her chest.

"So, someone read it out loud and now we have been transported into a fairy tale?" Kagome stopped fumbling her hair for a moment. "Neat." She took another deep breath and let herself fall down on her knees. Head hanging in defeat and hair dangling, covering her features.

Kagura lost her patience with the girl and started walking South. "I believe the tale was based on something with Lust. I don't know. I haven't looked much further than the titlepage."

Kagome jerked her head violently into Kagura's direction and jumped up from her spot. "Lust?" she shrieked. "And you tell me this now?"

She immediately ran after Kagura and hid herself behind the tall princess.

"And I'm just a poor defenceless nymph. I'd rather not stay on my own."

Kagura rolled her eyes again. "And Sesshoumaru fell for you."

Kagome froze for a moment. "Wait." She ran in front of Kagura and blocked her way.

"And you know this, how?" she questioned.

* * *

AU - very short, I know. But hopefully I shall be able to write more in the future :) Can you feel the suspense? where will Sesshoumaru be? and what will he be? Poor Sango changed the feudal era into a big fairy tale based on lust. How can any good come from it?


End file.
